Evil Dragon
Evil Dragon (otherwise one word known as Dragon and full name is Reddyspirit "Evil" Dragon) is a former villainous and former enemy, and a character from Teen Titans Go!: The Night Begins to Shine 1-4. Also usually, he is an Balloon Man Fanatic 17 and The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man's executive assistant and he is our Balloon Man Fanatic 17 and The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man's best friend and/or flip buddies. Info View Name: Reddyspirit "Evil" Dragon Birth Name: Reddyspirit Xiee Ebiruaku Long Doragon Other Names/Also Known as: Reddyspirit X. E. L. Doragon, Reddyspirit Xiee Long, Reddyspirit Ebiruaku Doragon, Reddyspirit Xiee E. Long Doragon, Dragon, Evil Dragon, DJ Energyroarz, Dr. ScarLion, Mix Master E.D. Horrorz, Mr. Zombiedude & Danger High Shockwave-Dragon and DJ Grave Tombstones Born: June 6, 1966 (666/Number of the Beast) Age: 53 Species: Dragon Religion: Satanism Nationality: Chinese-Japanese-American Location: Hong Kong, China & The Dimension of the Night Shines and Los Angeles, California, USA Occupations: Filmmaker, Founder at Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Television & Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Studios Motion Pictures and ED&RTMG Soundtracks, Disc-Jockey (DJ), Pilot, Music Composer, Music Arranger, Remixers, Singer, Rapper, Music Programmer, Synthesizer Programmer, Musician, Youtubers, Robloxers, Presenter, Special Sound Effects, Processed Sound Effects, Orchestrator, Music Performer & Record Producer and Warriors & Teammates Years Active: 1987-present Voiced by: David Kaye (in TTG!: TNBTS events) and Peter (TTS) 'Musical Career' Origin: Los Angeles, California, USA Genres: Film Score/Soundtrack, Horrorcore, Hip-Hop, Trap, R&B, Rock, Alternative Rock, Horror Punk, Heavy Metal, Rap Metal, Nu Metal, Alternative Metal, Grunge, Glam Metal, Symphonic Metal, Symphonic Rock, Classical, Dubstep, Techno, Breakbeat, Glitch, Acid House, Chiptune, Synthwave, Vaporwave, Electronic, Space, Ambient, Witch House, Big Beat, Pop, Drum and Bass, New Wave, Dark Electronic, Trance & Psychedelia and Dance-Pop Instruments: Synthesizer, Keyboards, Drum Machine, Music Sampler, Music Sequencer, Roland TR-909, Roland JP-8000, Access Virus, Rapping, Turntables, Programming, DJ Mixer, Vocals, Bass Guitar, Electric Guitar, Drums, Piano, Bass Synthesizer, Electronic Drums, Wobble Bass, Sound Chip, Music Tracker, Electronic Musical Instrument, Guitar & Yamaha DX7 and Modular Synthesizer Record Labels: Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Records, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Music Group, ED&RTMG Soundtracks, Magistrate Scorpion Records, Virgin EMI Records, Hollywood Records, Virgin Records, Madison Gate Records, Columbia Records, RCA Records, Walt Disney Records, Epic Records, 20th Century Fox Records, Bad Boy Records, Arista Records, Republic Records, Casablanca Records, Sony Music Soundtrax, Universal Music Group, UMG Soundtracks, Sony Music Entertainment, Warner Music Group, WMG Soundtracks, Atlantic Records, Intrada Records, MCA Records, Geffen Records, Radioactive Records, WaterTower Music, EMI Records, Parlophone Records, Rhino Records, DreamWorks Records, MGM Records, Milan Records, Reprise Records, Sony Classical, Relativity Music Group, Warner Bros. Records, Varèse Sarabande Records, La-La Land Records, Warner Sunset Records, United Artists Records, Maverick Records, Mercury Records, Nickelodeon Records, Comedy Central Records, A&M Records, Paramount Records, ABC Records, CBS Records, Interscope Records, Capitol Records, Geffen Records, DGC Records, Motown Records & Island Records and Decca Records Years Active: 1987-present 'Likes' Balloon Man Fanatic 17, Balloon Man, Jaguar C-X75 AUTTP, Raging Thunderhead, AUTTP users, ATHDTC users, Good Users, very maturely, opinion respecters, Teen Titans Go!, Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, Warner Bros. Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nickelodeon, Paramount Pictures, Paramount Network, PG-rated movies, R rated movies, PG-13 rated movies, G-rated movies, Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Viacom related stuff, South Park, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, WarnerMedia, Jerry Bruckheimer films, Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer films, MTV, warriors & teammates, hanging out with flip buddies (including Balloon Man Fanatic 17 & The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man and Raging Thunderhead), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), United Artists, Grindhouse (2007), Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Sony-related stuff, other companies related stuff, TeletubbiesAddict/ Mutant Po AUTTP JEDI FOCP, The Nutshack, Nitro G. MacRae, 20th Century Fox, horror movies, sci-fi movies, fantasy movies, Paranormal Activity franchises, Fright Night (1985/1988/2011/2013), Alien franchises, Predator franchises, Alien vs. Predator: The Movie, Raging Thunderhead, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Lantern Entertainment (formerly known as The Weinstein Company), Dimension Films, remixers, composing, Gorillaz, SpongeBob SquarePants, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Michael Jackson songs, Comedy Central, Megamind (2010), Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Magistrate Scorpion Pictures, Jim De Slavic Boi (Jimmy4164), Brendan Barney, Killer Moth, Vilgax, Golden MVPKing, Blue91233, My Little Pony, Luke The Electronic Guy, LukeRollFanatic 2005, Anti-Deceptions Squads, Anthony Abate VGCP and users who does respect his opinions. 'Neutrals' Warren Cook, Harry P. Forshew, Totally Spies!, A Wrinkle in Time (2003/2018), My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, Dora the Explorer, BenjaminThePokemonFan2005, animes, Megaman X Trilogy, RileyTheLogoFan2003, baby shows (except Peppa Pig), Marvel Entertainment, DC Entertainment, Syndrome Pines, and users who does okay/neutralist his opinions. 'Dislikes' Kimchi Warrior, Peppa Pig, Althea Andrea, Armand Adler Arcilla, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Nerry Marin, Jeff 171, David Vendes, Daniel Osborne, Edrose Fanales, Bongo, Go!Thug247, Nathan Pearson, Hot Sauce Mom, Video Brinquedo, Foodfight!, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Kiva Can Do!, opinion bashers/disrespectors, BabyShowsRocks UTTP, Robert S VGCP, Dave UTTP, Lord Shen UTTP, Caillou Gets Grounded Series, Darby Gets Grounded Series, You Is Dumb, Megatron, Deceptions, ShimmeringNight, UTTP users, THDTC users, KYS & IRYO comments, Don't Deny It comments, swearing, racism, Bad users, RA 8491 Violators, TheSaraFan, Pedro & Edro, Disney villains, Damn! The Show, Jeffy, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Disney Junior, Nick Jr., Baby TV, Babyfirst TV, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Your Angelica, Angelica Pickles UTTP, and users who does not respect his opinions. Early Life and Bio Reddyspirit Xiee Ebiruaku Long Doragon was born on June 6th, 1966 in Hong Kong, China, due to a unlucky number date of the satanism. However, in 1987 to 2005, at age of 21 to 39, A long time ago in the universe of The Night Begins to Shine, he controlled the world, and almost nobody challenged him. But when B.E.R arrived, they brought The Night Begins to Shine, and made a new, more shinier version of the world. The dragon was mad, and wanted the song to make the world in his image once again. Unfortunately, in August 2017, at the age of 51, in the episode "Chapter One: I Saw You Dance," the Teen Titans arrived at the alternate universe, and accidentally came across the dragon. He desired the song, and he said he would pull the song out of Cyborg's metal bones. The Titans battled the dragon, but he ended up sucking Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven into their reality. After neglecting the dragon's request for the song, Cyborg was eaten by the dragon, but escaped with the power of the song in "Chapter Two: The Story in Your Eyes". The dragon ended up trapping Cyborg, and was later joined by the other Titans and B.E.R in "Chapter Three: Playing Hard to Get". The dragon acquired the song, and made the world in his own image. When all hope seemed lost, B.E.R summoned Sweet in "Chapter Four: The Night Begins to Shine". Sweet battled the dragon, and won. Cyborg delivered the final blow, and defeated the dragon. However, Evil Dragon as will being unknown of warrior and teammates. Trivia * He is different than the dragon from "Riding the Dragon". * He is the first dragon that's a major villain since Malchior from the first Teen Titans series. * He also is the first villain that the Titans required outside help to successfully defeat. * This dragon, voiced by David Kaye is possible a homage to Transformers: Beast Wars, where he voiced Megatron, who is also big evil red dragon. Category:Americans Category:1966 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:NickToons lovers Category:Viacom fans Category:Warner Media Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Mutant Hunters Category:Good Users Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:MTV Fans Category:Paramount Pictures Fans Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Trent Morrison Haters Category:MGM Fan Category:United Artists Fan Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Horror Fans Category:Sci-Fi Fans Category:Fantasy Fans Category:Paranormal Activity Fans Category:Musicians Category:Fright Night Lovers Category:Alien fans Category:Predator fans Category:Bongo Haters Category:Princess Nella Haters Category:Warriors Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Touchstone Pictures & Hollywood Pictures Fans Category:Gorillaz lovers Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Jimmy Neutron Fans Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:Michael Jackson Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Megamind Fans Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Satanist